User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Hail the mods! Hey Algrim, thank you for adjusting those 300px pictures. Since I'm following many articles you edited my inbox hates you right now, but I will silence that heretic. Now I know what you mods must feel like, having to check ALL those edits day by day. Keep up the great work! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 18:20, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Construction Template Hi Algrim, I think it's a great template. But don't expect that anyone is going to use it any more than the already existing ones (I love the Mekboy one, by the way!). So you can add it to the wiki templates, but the only people who really use construction templates, rightly or wrongly, are the admins, mods, and usual contributors. Also, in a related note, the construction templates are being left on some pages for way too long. They really need to come down as soon as the article is readable. I've found some that were left on pages for months, and that's no good. A page really needs to be constructed in about 2 weeks max. If it's gonna take longer because it's very long or complicated, that's fine, but people aren't finishing some projects. Next time I see it happen, I'm going to encourage the creator to finish the page ASAP and if you could reiterate that new pages need to be completed in a reasonable frame of time to the rest of the staff when you see things lagging, that'd be great to. Not everyone can finish a 10,000 word article in an hour like you, LOL, but 2 weeks should be long enough, I think. Montonius (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) 40k app and congrats for 4k pages Hi again Algrim! First, my most sincere congratulations on your 4000 pages. I have been visiting this wiki since 2011 and your great work is having great results. I've taken a look at the Wikia (now Fandom xd) smartphone app, which as you know we share for 40k. Switching languages you can see your wiki or ours. Thing is, I've seen you only have two main sections - Factions and Overview - and, most important, you haven't turned the app's Discussions. Since you surely have a lot of visits, it'd be a shame not to profit as much as possible from the English app that links to this wiki. If you want, I could lend you a hand with that. Looking forward to your answer! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 15:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) How are you? Hello Algrim. I just want to say that I am sorry for your loss. No one can be prepared for this kind of tragedy. I just hope that you will find the strength to overcome this pain and carry on with your life. Again, please accept my condolences. Zixes (talk) 10:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Very Sorry Hi Zach, I'm deeply sorry to hear about such a tragic loss. I can't imagine what your family is going through. We'll hold the fort down here for as long as you need. Keep your chin up and know you're in my prayers. P.S. I have told Lord Eldan we'll take any help he can give us. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Montonius (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Mobile App Hi Zach, I spoke with Eledan about getting our mobile app up to speed and it's a real pain in the ass for us to do it ourselves. I really don't have time for a pseudo-programming task this week, so he suggested I grant him temporary Admin rights so he can do it himself. I am inclined to do so just for the time required to make the changes as I think it would be easiest, but I felt I should just run it by you before agreeing to do so. He has always proved to be an up-and-up guy when dealing with us in the past, and the rights will be returned as soon as he tells me its done, so I think it's OK. Do you concur? P.S. Hope your holding up OK. Montonius (talk) 04:27, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Ask about adding a New photo on Warhammer 40k Wiki:Banning Policy Good evening, Lord Algrim. I'm Adept Tlaqh1335. I request permission to you. I have just uploaded the photo Heresyveinpopping1.png. Take a look at this: File:Heresyveinpopping1.jpg|Older jpg file File:Heresyveinpopping1.png|Newer png file As you see, my photo is much more bigger and clearer than older photo on Banning Policy page, so I suggest the replacement of the old jpg to the new png. Then all jpg files which used for warning/banning will be replaced to png. Would you agree on this? Tlaqh1335 (talk) 13:19, 10, December, 2016 (UTC) Mobile app I'll get to work on this wiki's app right away. There are many possible combinations for the distribution of pages and categories on the app, so I'd like to hear your preferences. It'd be very useful to have a means of communication that is faster than the discussion walls. While I'm getting the first proposal ready, I'd like to suggest you and Montonius to join our English Slack group to speed up the later process of customization. Slack is a free messaging website for business work groups - it's private, easy to use and doesn't require any installation. It can be accessed from your PC or your smartphone. Grey Knight Dante and MrParaduo from Warhammer Fantasy Wiki are already there, and soon GZilla311 will too. We usually chat with them over there. Maybe even after getting the app up and running, you might find it useful to stay on that Slack channel in order to exchange private messages between yourselves instead of debating wiki matters in a public space xD If you want to be invited, please send an email to wikihammer40k@yahoo.es and I'll have it done. I'll let you know any news asap! Chapter Master Lord Eledan 16:34, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Algrim , remember me ? Hey Algrim , It's Kaedmon , I dunno if you remember me but I have a proposition for you.Do you mind if I contact you through gmail ? -Kaedmon (talk) 18:21, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Some guy is using articles you made and reading them word for word in YouTube videos and not giving you or the wiki credit. Made a discussion topic in the forums. Just thought you would want to know, especially since he is monetizing the content and making money from those articles. Click here for a word for word copy of the article on the Black Dragons chapter that you created. ```` Thank you Algrim , i've send one Done , i've sent you a message , hope you will reply to it -Kaedmon (talk) 23:22, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Traitor Legions Hi Algrim. Can you give me a temporary access to the articles of the Traitor Legions? Thanks in advance! Zixes (talk) 16:35, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Schedule meeting Hey Algrim , i've sent you a mail about the schedule , could you look at it please ? thank you kindly :D -Kaedmon (talk) 22:57, December 12, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hi Algrim, can you open the World Eaters page for me? Zixes (talk) 22:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Smartphone App Hey Algrim, Here are sample pages from the smartphone app that Eledan showed me. They look good and so I'm gonna approve the launch. WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 14.47.18.jpeg|Main page. After WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14(1).jpeg|Overwiew section WhatsApp Image 2016-12-13 at 17.01.14.jpeg|Factions section índice.jpg|Horus Heresy section To see all changes, please download the app ^^ https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.warhammer Montonius (talk) 23:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sent you another message through your mail Hey Algrim , i've sent you another message , hope you will see it ! -Kaedmon (talk) 00:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC) World Eater article Hey Algrim, could you open the World Eaters article? It is still inaccessible. Also, you can close all other Traitor Legions articles if you want to. Moderation of Discussions Hi Algrim, Montonius told me that you would moderate the new section of Discussions, which will work for both the PC version and the mobile app. The most important link is this, it is the one that gives access to the Discussion and its management. As you can see, I have decorated this space a bit with some images. For your ease, I placed the link well accessible in the navigation bar, within the "Community" section. To delve into their possibilities or to resolve doubts, you can consult these three links: *Discussions Guidelines *Help:Discussions *Help:Discussions 2 P.D: The discussions feature does not appear yet in the mobile app, even though it's turned on. I think it will take a few hours for the server to refresh, or a few days until Wikia updates the application. Because of this reason, "discussions" may be delayed in having good activity. But they will have it, it is impossible to have it in Spanish language and not in English xD Chapter Master Lord Eledan 10:54, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Finished All done! you can close the pages now. Zixes (talk) 20:48, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Saim-Hann Hey Algrim, care to open this article for me? I've some cool pictures to add. Zixes (talk) 13:29, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Done. Zixes (talk) 20:45, December 21, 2016 (UTC) fall of cadia hello algrim,with this huge reveal of cadias supposeded fall nearing,after the book(or movie) is out about cadias fate ,will the cadian page be updated with the info from this huge event? just curiousGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) thanks!,im still basically a noob to how this wikia works in most aspects so i just was curious,lets hope cadia stands though XPGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:19, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Usage of unused files & replacement Emperor blesses you, Lord Algrim. May I ask you a favour? *Replace Burning of prospero cover box to Prospero Burns (on Thousand Sons page). *Change the file name Garviel Loken Grey Angel to Iacton Qruze Grey Angel (on Iacton Qruze page). *Adding my unused photos on protected pages. **Ulrik Portrait on Ulrik the Slayer. **The Descent of Angels and Brother Titus of the Dark Angels Legion on Dark Angels. **007af7a0e8bf1fd3628c2892ccf73269 on Black Legion. **2e4a5729c05b9630f79495a1ab1804d0 and 1471800306170211987 on Ultramarines. **147154511416179038.png on Space Wolves. **147154450217383534 on Signus Campaign. **15193620 1165970103438457 6104541356963778140 n on Sisters of Silence. Thank you. Tlaqh1335 (talk) 08:18, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :I apologise for interrupt, but there are some pictures (AL Assassins Guilliman, 147154511416179038, UM Legionaries Daemon Attack, Ulrik Portrait) which I requested are not added on pages. And Burning of prospero cover box is not replaced to Prospero Burns. :Tlaqh1335 (talk) 09:15, December 25, 2016 (UTC) arvida you got access to the short story "allegiance", as it contains info on arvida whilst on board of the swordstorm?Neithan02 (talk) 22:20, December 26, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXpDrOIQQw4&t=64s should be the 2nd or 3rd story. Basiccally he is with the white scars, who have picked him up, on the swordstorm he has some talks with tagutai yessugai (or whatever their chief librarian is called), who wants to turn him into a white scar, so that he can loyally fight for emps with his regained psychic powers. He picks up Ahriman's tarot deck (aka very ancient cards, I'd have to look up thw age in a thousand sons again) and decides to stick to his legion and cult symbols, aka he is of the raven cult and knowledge is power, tronger hint to the BL chapter... Neithan02 (talk) 23:48, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Suggested reading Hello Algrim, I would strongly recommend you to get your hands on copy of'' Weregeld'', a new novella by Gav Thorpe which offers some interesting insights into the Space Wolves’ actions during the Heresy. Although the main plotline resolves around the Raven Guard (whose informations I will start to implement on the wiki) a number of articles - especially Leman Russ and Bjorn - will need to be updated. As far as I know, the novella is an all-new exclusive for the Corax-anthology but surely there must be a way to get it to you. On another matter, due to my absence from the wiki, I would greatly appreciate a little update on common grounds (superscripting/image sizes) which were unresolved at the time I had to leave but which hopefully you and the other admins have figured out in the meantime. Enjoy and keep up the good work Silberstich (talk) 23:08, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry My apologizes i thought it'd be easier to make a link to have the Chapter Masters listed for people wishing to learn more directly about them. Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:42, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Blog of "How-to" Hey Algrim , i can't seem to find one of your ancient blogs describing on how to create a fanon chapter , do you have a copy of it ? Because it would be really helpful. Kaedmon (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you ! For now the project is still on standby , so the brainstorming hasnt come yet. Could you come by the forums and try to talk with the chapter master himself ? Because otherwise it will be kind of complicated , and I might not be able to contact you in a long time. But that's up to you to decide , in any case thanks you for your help for this project of ours. Sincerely Kaedmon (talk) 21:24, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Roboute Guilliman Hey Algrim, the Roboute Guilliman page needs to be updated with all the Secundus Imperium stuff, and I think it may need to be added to the Ultrmaarines page as well. I know you're busy, but if you could make this a prioroty when you return those pages really need the update as only you can do it! Thanks!Montonius (talk) 02:32, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainbow Warriors Hail Algrim, I stumbled upon the Rainbow Warriors Article and found something to edit, but the Emperor protects it right now. I would like to do some standardisations and corrections, could you include the case in your prayers to Him and ask Him to let me edit that page? The Emperor be with you. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 09:41, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Wrath of Magnus Thanks for the additions to the recent Thousand Sons pages, especially the images! I didn't have access to a few resources so it's much appreciated for fulfilling pages' needs. DivusMechanicus (talk) 00:35, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Daggerfangs Hey Algrim, can you add a quick History section to the Daggerfangs warband page? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 05:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Also, check out the Talk page of the World Eaters, VooDoo left a note about repetitive text; I didn't check it since you were the author, maybe just see if there's a problem. If not, just remove his note from the Talk page. Montonius (talk) 06:30, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainbow Warriors done Hey Algrim, thank your for your prayers, I edited the page. I hope you will agree with my changes. The Emperor may protect the page again. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 16:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Scythes Update Also, forgot to ask you. In the story, the Second Founding has already happened and the Third Founding did not happen yet. Should I write down the Chapter as a Third Founding Chapter? I will also add a canon conflict section. And where is it written that this chapter was created in the 37th millennium? Zixes (talk) 21:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Need your help Hello Algrim , i need your help with something. I talked about it in your talk page on the fanon wiki. Thanks in advance ! Kaedmon (talk) 17:19, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Promotion Hey Algrim. I just wanted to know the answer regarding my promotion to the rank of administrator, as I've asked you about it a few months ago. You said that Montonius did not give an answer yet. But it is ok if he does not think that I am ready to take that position, I will totally understand that. I just want to know the answer. Zixes (talk) 13:17, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The 13th Black Crusade page Hey Algrim, could you open the 13th Black Crusade page? I know that it is one of your most holiest of articles. But if you could let me edit it, then that would be awesome. Zixes (talk) 17:06, January 24, 2017 (UTC) News for you Hey Algrim , i've left you some messages on both the fanon wiki and the Mad nomads forum , i hope you read these and would like to know your answer.Thank you Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 00:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Btw , czar is waiting to make your artwork , oh and Algrim , you need to be active on the forums so that your application isn't rejected which leads to not becoming a member of the Mad Nomads , I hope you understand. I don't want to you to be kicked because of low activity , in fact i want you to stay with us because you are great man ! :D So , i'll be waiting for your answer. Sincerely , Kaedmon (talk) 02:43, January 26, 2017 (UTC) The 13th Black Crusade page Hi Algrim. I've just made a minor edit. I am still willing to add new data to the article. Could you open the page again? Zixes (talk) 09:11, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Although, thank you for your inspiring and kind letter regarding my potential promotion! I will do my best to live up to what the wiki's adminis expect of me! Zixes (talk) 09:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi Algrim! I am finally done with the 13th Black Crusade article! There is a need for read-proof of course, and some additional data on the front paragraphs of the article. Like: "The Crusade has ended with the death of Cadia" and so on... Also, it will be very useful if we will add the same data that you've added to the Blood Angels page, as it is part of the Black Crusade. But that is just my suggetion. Zixes (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2017 (UTC) A BIG BIG SURPRISE! You should take a look at that. This will be the third cover for the third part of the Storm Gathering. http://cs837221.vk.me/v837221611/21a0b/jqX5mIlXDig.jpg Maybe you can add it to the news section?! Zixes (talk) 14:04, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Forge World Series Hey Algrim! Could you or Shas make a category for the Horus Heresy Series of books? Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 19:43, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Smartphone App Discussions Mod Hey Algrim, the Smartphone App Discussions capability we talked about last month has finally been fully activated by Fandom and now needs your attention as mod. It can be found in the Community tab at the top of any page under "Discussion." Good luck! Montonius (talk) 23:12, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Space Wolves Hey Algrim, There is a blank Chapter Combat Doctrine heading on the Space Wolves page and two unexplained entries under the Specialist Officers Section. Could you please either remove these or complete these at your next editing session? We can't have holes like that on such an important page, and I know you would never want such a fate for the Sons of Russ! For the Allfather! ;) Montonius (talk) 01:34, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Chaos Space Marine Infobox Hi Algrim, what's up? I just had a thought. Is there any way to make a slight change to the traitor legion infobox? Can we change the Chapter Master section into the Chaos Lord section? And the successor chapters into successor warbands? It will just sound way better than that infobox that was made for the Space Marine Chapters. Let me know what you think. Zixes (talk) 10:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, actually, no we're not unless one of you makes the change on every single Chaos warband on the wiki immediately after the change is done. If you don't want to carry out that task to the fullest extent, I don't want the change made. We have a lot of other things that need to be done that are far more important than this. This wiki needs to start prioritising major changes again, especially with the influx of new material coming in for the Gathering Storm, which takes precedence over anything else. However, if one of you does decide to go all-out for this, please change the size of all the Chaos Space Marine warband pictures to 250px, as most are currently still set at 300px and I have been reducing them as I encounter them. Montonius (talk) 00:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Space Wolves 2 Algrim, Before you add any new material, can you finish the remaining blank entry left on the Space Wolves page? No page that important should have an uncompleted section. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:19, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi Algrim, what's up? I saw the warp gate page and realised that I have already added that data to the warp article, so you can delete that page if you want to. Zixes (talk) 08:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Apologies I understand thine worries and responsibilities over this wiki, so please accept my apologies, for I have disobeyed the simplest of rules of thy thus far. But I can assure you that my such actions will be no more. Have a pleasant day. Himfea' Gaur, aka Yahya Kuadzhe.' Notable Campaign Sections Hi Algrim, Thanks for the upgrades on the Chaos Space Marine pages. Just a reminder that in our formating system, Notable Campaigns sections are always a subcategory of the larger History section on pages where it exists. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The writing can begin Hello Algrim , these last few days i've been working on the fanon chapter.Most of the ideas have been dealt with , so I figured out we could begin writing about the chapter and give it some kind of structure. A lots of artwork have also come up , so we can put them in too. I hope you will answer soon and begin to work together on it. (Btw , you have been promoted on the forums , congrats ! ) Sincerely , Stormrage a.k.a Kaedmon (talk) 00:50, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I've sent you a message through the inbox of the forums , it explains a lot Kaedmon (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Repentance Oh mighty Whitefang! I have erred in my ways! Thine wrath has cometh upon thy humble contributor! Lament oh miserable sinner, for thy has conjured the wrath of thy betters! Accept oh lofty lord these words of apology! I shall err no further and will consecrate my work in the pursuit of new knowledge and the addition of new material. Silberstich (talk) 11:39, February 21, 2017 (UTC) By the way, I would need access to the Salamanders page to add the main characters from Sons of the Forge. Salamanders Hail Lord Algrim, I hope you don't mind me interrupting with an edit on the Salamanders page, while it is open. Those things had been bugging me for a while. In the future I may ask for you permission to do that kind of edit on the other Legion pages, but I want to go through with the other Space Marine pages first and would only take the chance, if one Legion article is open anyway. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 17:16, February 21, 2017 (UTC) White Scars page Hi Algrim, can you open this article for me? Zixes (talk) 20:28, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Salamanders Edit Finished adding what I wanted. Salamanders-page can be locked again. Silberstich (talk) 22:04, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Salamanders Hey Algrim, I checked the edits of Silberstich. Could you reopen the Salamanders page for me? I would do some minor fixes and standardisations. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 22:18, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Done Done Zixes (talk) 22:31, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Also done with the Salamanders page, but Silberstich will take another sweep for more typos. I asked him to also report to you, once he is done. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 22:52, February 21, 2017 (UTC) False alarm, didn’t find any typos Silberstich (talk) 22:57, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Space Marine Weapon Loadouts Hey Algrim, Someone updated the Tactical, Assault and Devastator Marines pages' Wargear sections to include Grav-weapons, including the Grav-cannon, which is not in my opinion an infantry weapon. Can you check whether the wargear load-outs have actually been updated either in the 7th Edition or some other new source to include these weapons for those units? If not, feel free to roll it all back to before the change was made. Thanks Montonius (talk) 20:55, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Lord Caustos Dear Algrim, I've started a thorough revision of the SM Chapters at the Spanish Wiki, and after checking your sources for the Damned Company of Lord Caustos, I see no mention at all in the Index Astartes that Caustos' boys ever ally themselves with the Imperium, nor that Caustos himself believes in the Emperor but not the Imperium. The text I included in the warband's history is a literal transcription from the IA, and it's rather clear they've joined Chaos because the Imperium doesn't give them any quarter. In any case, I'm also including the interlinks that bind our articles with yours and vice versa (as agreed with Montonius some time ago), so if you find my wording or changes are wrong, please don't just press "reverse edition", as that will also erase the interlink. This did not happen in this case, fortunately, but please do keep it in mind :P If there is any way I can be more helpful to you during my revision of the Chapters, I'm keen to hear you all out! Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King (talk) 17:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Gathering Storm II Algrim, Just a heads up. I have begun adding the Gathering Storm II material to the Eldar page, which is where the main storyline will go. I have sealed the page until the material is added, which will take me a while. I'll need your help to bring the information from this book to all the other Craftworld, Eldar, Harlequin, and Dark Eldar pages that need it. When I've finished, please look at all the red links in the main storyline I've added to the Eldar page, which we will use to fill in the missing info, and help me start adding them to the wiki. There will be a lot, because our Eldar and Dark Eldar pages have never been as extensive as they should have been, but this will be a great extension of their storylines! Thanks! Montonius (talk) 05:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) P.S. How did you get that cool Aquila in the blue header at the top of this page? I want one too! Can you add it to my profile page? I'm not cool anymore! LOL. Montonius (talk) 08:13, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Ultramarines and Dante Hey Algrim, can you open both of those articles for me? Thanks! Zixes (talk) 21:08, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Done I am done. Thanks Algrim! Zixes (talk) 10:17, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Gift Hey Algrim , check your gmail. I left a gift in it ! Kaedmon (talk) 10:29, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Taurans Hail Algrim, could you open the "Taurans" page for me? Thanks in advance! Vo0DoO40k (talk) 11:18, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Someone wants to meet you Hello Algrim , i've sent in your gmail a message about someone who wants to talk with you , Kaedmon (talk) 19:04, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Roboute Guilliman and Betalis III campaign Hi Algrim, did you get your hands on the third part of the Gathering Storm? If you did then could you send it to me? I REALLY want to add data to the Roboute Guilliman article, but if you want to do it by yourself then I won't stand in your way. Also, Montonius is pressuring me to finish the Betalis III Campaign article. I've 5 more pages to go before I finish the history section. Though I do understand that the article requires more data than just the history section. Could you help me with this article in any way? Like add the missing data of the number of forces on both sides and some other stuff? I will REALLY appreciate that help. Thank you in advance! Zixes (talk) 10:45, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, I got the supplement book. Zixes (talk) 22:38, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Got some news Hello Algrim , can we chat a bit on the forums ? got some lore news for you Kaedmon (talk) 22:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) minor ork clans not sure exactly what the problem was but you missed Clan Wartrak, Griksnockaz, and Clan Orkamungus Samsquamch (talk) 23:30, March 14, 2017 (UTC) *i figured if there were pages for the Foot Stompaz and Head Crushaz (etc.) then those clans were fair game too. massive apologies I WILL NOT RECREATE THEM. Samsquamch (talk) 04:08, March 15, 2017 (UTC) A gift Hey Algrim , i've got something for you. Can you go to the forums ? It own't take long , i assure you Kaedmon (talk) 07:28, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello Algrim , got some time ahead of you ? wanna talk a bit Kaedmon (talk) 04:05, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Housekeeping Hey Algrim, Few things to bring to your notice. On the Space Marine Legions page, no disrespect was meant. Our pages are extremely long, and they can become monotonous for the reader, particularly when the same written formula is used over and over on bullet points. I changed "Legionary" to "Astartes" in paragraphs where the term was overused to enhance readability; as the terms are synonyms, its a better way to prepare those paragraphs to avoid monotony. I have not changed them back since you made the effort to revert all of them, but where I see writing that is monotonous to the reader, it is best to use synonyms to add variety. Next, I have split the 13th Black Crusade articles into one that contains the out of date ending and one which incorporates the new Fall of Cadia ending. I did this because the combined page was simply too confusing now that the Fall of Cadia has retconned the outcome of the original 2003 ending of the 13th Black Crusade from a stalemate to a Chaos victory. I hunted down and added every event from the old page that I believed to still be canon, but when I have completed it, please look it over and see if I missed anything to your knowledge that is still canon after the change. I would like to raise VooDoo to Moderator as a reward for his willingness to pursue the mind-numbing but necessary work for checking all of our pages for grammar and consistency flaws. He has done an incredible job at a painstaking and difficult task (made even more impressive by the fact that he's a native German-speaker!) and I would like him to continue to carry out this task across the entire wiki, thus relieving me of the burden. As a reward, I'd like to make him a mod, if you agree. Montonius (talk) 06:34, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Pic Help Can you fuse these two captures into a single hi-res map? Thanks for your help, bud. The 13th Black Crusade needs it! Montonius (talk) 06:01, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Alpha Legion Hi Algrim! Could you open the Alpha Legion page for me? Thanks in advance! Zixes (talk) 20:04, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Need your help Hello Algrim , can you come to the forums to chat a bit ? I need your help with something please , Kaedmon (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2017 (UTC) 13th Black Crusade Old and New The new 13th Black Crusade is complete and ready for you to look over. I hunted down every hint in the new book of the past events that were still considered canon and I found a way to integrate both timelines so that the majority of the original one is still canonical. The lists of orders of battle are probably not entirely correct, but since there is no indicator of a new one, and the majority of the old material is still canon, particularly those events that occurred OUTSIDE of the Cadia System itself, I think they're still pretty accurate. This project was a beast. I'll go on to the Eldar now and complete Volume II. There are many red links that resulted from the new material (both on the 13th BC page and for the Eldar when it's done) and many changes to the old material on other pages that still must be made; when you finish all of Book 7 of the HH (a chore in itself I'm sure), I'll need your help to start filling all of this in. I have created the category Gathering Storm; this is to be used just for any pages that contain a complete part of the story for The Gathering Storm books like 13th Black Crusade, The Eldar and Roboute Guilliman, NOT for any page on a character or unit in some way connected to those events; I just want users to be able to swiftly navigate between the pages that contain each part of the complete storyline for The Gathering Storm. Montonius (talk) 06:26, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Need Your Magic Again! Can you work your magic again to create the first picture of Biel-Tan? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 07:27, March 22, 2017 (UTC) We have this picture in the Craftworld article. Without the grey square and the other unnecessary details. Zixes (talk) 09:22, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Another artwork gift Hey Algrim , I want to give you another gift , since you have trouble deciding for the first one. Mind if we discuss about it on the forums ? Thank you , Kaedmon (talk) 07:01, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Imperial Fists Hi Algrim! Can you open the Imperial Fists page for me? Thank you in advance! Zixes (talk) 19:32, March 26, 2017 (UTC) All done! Thanks Algrim! Also, sorry for not giving you a heads up with the Alpha Legion the previous time. Thanks again! Zixes (talk) 20:44, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Left a message on the Enjin forums Hello Algrim , i've left you a message on the enjin forums , and i would like to disccuss with you as well please. It's important , thank you Kaedmon (talk) 21:12, March 26, 2017 (UTC)